


Funny World

by Raskel



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Familial Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Harry Needs a Hug, Pre-Book 12: Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raskel/pseuds/Raskel
Summary: Harry gets invited to a Carpenter family dinner by Father Forthill.





	

When I received a call from Father Forthill, informing me that the Carpenters were having a family dinner next Saturday and would I like to come, I agreed. I figured it would give me a chance to check up on Molly's warding, and free food was always a plus. The quality of the food Charity tended to produce didn't hurt either.

\----------------------------

When Amanda greeted me at the door with no more than a "Hiya, Bill!" I didn't think much of that either, I just stepped through the doorway.

"Hey, Squirt. What's for dinner?" I reached out to ruffle her hair, but she skipped to the side.

"Mom says nothing for you if you don't hurry up!" She giggled and ran to the kitchen.

"Guess I better get moving." I murmured fondly.

\----------------------------

I got fed up with it about ten minutes into the meal. "Molly, can you please tell me why you and Daniel both keep looking like I grew a second head? I'm not _that_ careless in the lab."

The two teenagers both reddened, and immediately began looking everywhere but at me.

Michael suppressed a smile. "Harry, for someone as smart as you are, you can be extremely oblivious." He informed me.

I scowled at him. His smile widened. "Harry, who invited you to this dinner?"

"Father Forthill."

"And what happened at the door?"

 _...Oh._ The threshold hadn't kicked in. "Is that why you asked me over? I mean, I don't really know about anything that could fully disable a threshold like yours, but I could..." I trailed off. Michael looked somewhere between amused and exasperated.

Molly shook her head. "No, Harry, it still works. You can check my warding after dinner, it ties pretty strongly into it."

But that would mean- 

Oh.

"I'm an idiot sometimes, aren't I?"

Charity snorted, and passed me a salad.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tags I missed?  
> Buy me a coffee if you like!  
> https://ko-fi.com/A416PU6


End file.
